


An Eeveentful Christmas

by Glaceon22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Pokemon...sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaceon22/pseuds/Glaceon22
Summary: Coran decides to get Allura and the Paladins some early Christmas presents but it seems that the Paladins are already familiar with these gifts....





	

After hearing about how humans celebrated various holidays during this time of year, both Allura and Coran had made it their mission to make the Paladins feel as home as possible, and that included gifts. Although a couple of days early Coran had decided his gifts needed to be given sooner rather than later so he gathered the Castles occupants all to the decorated sitting room. 

"Coran, Christmas is like three days away...I think..." Hunk piped up from the couch where the five Paladins currently sat. Waving off Hunks comment, Coran had begun to drag in various boxes of the same size into the room and placed one in front of every Paladin, and Allura.

"Yes yes but I think once you open up my gifts you'll understand just why I could not wait that long." Rubbing his hands together Coran grinned and sat in his own chair. "Alright, don't keep me waiting, open open!"

Slowly everyone moved to open their gifts at the same time and when the box was loose enough a pair of large ears poked through before revealing the rest of the creature inside the box. Allura quickly scooped up her own, but the five Paladins were frozen in place. "Is there something wrong?" She asked. 

"...That's an Eevee." Shiro eventually spoke for the group as they all began picking up their own creatures. 

"Oh! So you humans are aware of these creatures! That makes this so much easier! Though...Eevee? What a curious name...In Altea we called these little ones Veers. Tell me does Earth have them as well?" Coran's eyes were shining with curiosity as the Paladins stared at their new companions.

"Er, well they're sorta from Earth but also...not?" Hunk began as he scratched his own Ee- Veers head. "They're...from a video game we have on Earth....a fantasy game. That's why we're so surprised. They shouldn't even exist!" Each Paladin nodded along with Hunk but even through their surprise they still enjoyed their gifts immensely. 

"GUYS ALLURA HAS A SHINY" Pidge suddenly shouted as she picked up her own and ran over to Allura, who indeed was stroking a silver Veer. 

"Shiny? Oh you must mean the different colour! This Veer is very rare, I'm surprised Coran even managed to find one. Veers are born this silver colour but as they grow up they gain their brown pigment, but sometimes they don't, and that's how you get this little one here." Allura cooed at hers and scratched the ear of hers. "I'll name her..Athena."

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I love my new son." Lance began as he raised his Veer Lion King style. "I shall name him....Chico." In response to his new name Chico mewed happily as Lance spun around the room. 

"Yeah well I'm naming mine Hau. Isn't that right buddy." Hunk cooed at his own Veer and the creature headbutted him happily. 

"Names would be a good idea...hmm...I'll name you...Makoto." Shiro spoke to his own. The newly dubbed Makoto nodded back as if he had been given some sacred duty before climbing up Shiro's Galra arm to sit on his shoulders. 

"Cocoa, because she is warm and fluffy like hot chocolate during the winter." Pidge nodded sagely to herself before fluffing up Cocoas fur. The Veer in question stood proudly at her new name and even lovelier coat of fur. 

"...I never really nicknamed my Pokemon.." Keith started as his Veer stared at him in anticipation. "...Yeou? I guess?" Unsure of his name choice Keith stared at his new companion for confirmation before the Veer slowly moved his paw, to boop Keith on the nose. Various coos were heard around the room and Keith couldn't hide the red in his face at this creature accepting him so quickly. 

"The Veer's are extremely loyal creatures to both their owner and the pack they form. All of these little ones are from the same litter so I have no worries that they will bond quickly with each other and all the Paladins." Coran began as he smiled at the sights around the room. "While they're mostly used as companions they can also sport fearsome teeth and claws. They'll grow a bit bigger than how they are now but other than that what you see is what you get!" The Paladins seemed shocked at this remark but then remembered the version of this creature they remembered was from a video game. There was no way they could evolve like that in real life....right? Before they could think more on that Shiro coughed and tilted his head towards Coran. 

"Thank you Coran!" The Paladins said out of order. Both Lance and Hunk got up to give him a thank you hug while Keith and Pidge merely smiled alongside their thank yous. The next hour was spent with the four younger Paladins trading Veers and playing around with them as Coran, Shiro, and Allura sat on the couch and watched. Even if this peace couldn't last...it was still nice to let everyone relax. At least for a while. Then, Pidge decided to address the elephant in the room.

"Coran, do you think Veers could change their forms?"


End file.
